


Subduing Fire

by Annabethsgirl



Category: Percy jackson series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethsgirl/pseuds/Annabethsgirl
Summary: Hazel and Frank try and win Leo over with a play scene.





	Subduing Fire

Hazel gently moved Leo from his position of sitting on her lap, to lying on his tummy between her and Frank, whom was already resting on his side on Leo's bed aboard the Argo II. Leo tried to raise his head to give her that adorable, wide innocent eyed look that constantly made both their hearts melt, but she gently pushed his head back down, "just settle and stay down, we've got you, your ok", Frank whispered reassuringly, the hot breath on his ear making the tiny son of Hephaestus shiver and murmur an incoherent sound. 

Earlier that evening they had been watching How To Train Your Dragon 2 in Leo's room and somehow, someway, (which was a complete mystery to the small Greek), he had ended up being pulled into Hazel's lap about half way through the movie, now the credits of the movie had finished and once again he found himself in a potentially confusing situation. 'Romans', he though wryly, though his thoughts were soon distracted from their train of thought by...something on his skin...were those?...and when had music started playing?, Beethoven if he was not mistaken...he abruptly blushed bright Crimson, his ears catching fire and smoking a little, while he tried to pull away, only to feel a knee pinning him down in place. 

That had the added effect of making him blush even more, but how could he NOT try to get away when those two long, nimble fingers were so deliciously soft and gentle while ghosting up and down his spine? The little fire bender let out something between a whimper and a moan, his ears beginning to smoke lightly, and felt rather then heard Frank's low whispered reassurance as he start to kiss his neck, Leo decided that the kissing and ghosting fingers (and if he were honest with himself, the knee on his back also), felt very good and that he felt pretty nice. He was going to miss this dream when he woke next, for he knew that he must be dreaming, for this could never happen in real life, as Frank was afraid of him and his fire and Hazel only saw him as an older version of Sammy. 

'Hum, this is a nice dream', murmured the tiny Latino elf, humming happily, before he felt the hands and lips on him still and then leave altogether, the knee that had been pinning him now leaving him free to sit up if he so wanted. This time he did raise those confused eyes of his, only to find two highly hurt and angry Romans glaring back at him, Hazel's arms wrapped round herself as if to protect herself from his words and Frank's hands clenching and unclenching into and out of fists. He frowned slightly in confusion, not understanding why the two stronger, younger demigods would be upset in his dream...unless, it wasn't a dream...'shit, well I royally messed this one up'...he thought miserably. Taking a shaky breath in through his mouth and letting it out again, he observed the two Romans, watching them out of the corner of his eyes, before deciding to be a bit bolder and facing them straight on. 

Frank still looked angry and hurt, but Hazel seemed to of recovered enough to lay her hand gently on his cheek, cupping it and using her thumb underneath to lift his chin, forcing him to meet her serious, almost cold lavender eyes. "This isn't a dream Leo, we love you and we want you", she said each word slowly and firmly, watching those disbelieving, uncertain eyes of his intently, and then, never breaking eye contact, she kissed him, a daring spark of challenge between them, as if she knew he wanted to pull away. He felt Frank coming to life behind him, and felt his wrap his arms round him, their bodies expressing what words couldn't, and for once Leo followed his ADHD instincts, relaxing into the strong body of the son of Mars and the somewhat demanding kiss of the daughter of Pluto.

He went slightly limp, not stoic, but relaxed enough to allow Hazel to break the kiss and return him to his former position of lying on his tummy. He let out a contented hum as she resumed her skimming of his spine, and Frank returned to gently nibbling his neck, not exactly soft enough not to be felt, but not rough enough to bruise or cause pain either. He let out a light gasp when he felt the silk rub on his skin and tensed when his vision suddenly cut off, though he started to relax at the firm hands massaging his back and the sweet nothings being whispered in his ear, though for the life of him, he still couldn't see anything. A sharp sensation suddenly made itself known on his arms, he couldn't tell if it was a pen or the point of the tip of a knife, though nothing cut him open. He gasped, tensing, his nerves on tether hooks and abruptly he was terrified, until a soft hand running down his back soothed and reassured him, though neither Roman said anything, preferring a non verbal reassurance this time, it took him a second, but he finally settled down. 

Now that he was calm and paying attention again, he felt something...warm and slippery, oil maybe?, being dripped over his back and then Frank was massaging his back and sides with those amazingly big hands of his, while Hazel's slight ones rubbed his neck. He groaned in frustration and slight need, if these two kept up teasing him much longer, they were officially going to drive him mental before the end of the night. He heard Hazel chuckle, but the daughter of Pluto still didn't say anything, which was really beginning to irk the fire bender, he let out a far more upset noise and in response Hazel tightened her grip on his neck slightly, "ah, ah, your not controlling this one, no matter how cute you may be doing it", she murmured softly, before leisurely beginning to suck on his earlobe, Leo gave an incoherent grumble, his face still buried in the duvet and the two Roman's had the nerve to laugh at him! 

He decided to react to their laughter by tensing up, locking his muscles and turning his head away so they couldn't see his expression, funny thing about that idea was, in a normal situation that probably would have been effective, however in this instance all he felt was the hands get firmer, they were forcing his muscles to relax rather then leaving him alone, this just upset him further, making him tense up more and finally he struggled to get away. Frank's knee came up, pinning him again so he couldn't get away, those hands still spreading oil on and massaging his back, finally he let out a choked sob, whimpering that he wanted them to stop and then went limp, letting them do what they wanted. 

Hazel's finger gently wiped a tear from his eye, was he crying?, he hadn't noticed, "almost done love, just settle down, your ok", she murmured gently in his ear, and for the first time he noticed he could see...when had the blindfold gone away?, he honestly had no idea, then he felt both Romans still, as if waiting for something from him. Hazel and Frank both paused, waiting to see if Leo would safe word, when he didn't they assumed his consent, both knew assuming consent was extremely dangerous, even with their level of trust in each other, but they also knew that they had provided him with a safe word at the beginning of the session and that, provided that he was not to far into subspace (which they were fairly convinced he was not from his responses), he was intelligent enough to use it if he so needed. 

When he met Hazel's soft, lavender eyes in confusion, he realized he really was ok and finally relaxed into the younger demigods touches, Frank removed his knee, leaving him free to move if he was so inclined, but didn't stop massaging, though his touch became much gentler and Hazel moved off the bed and disappeared, only to return a moment later with what looked like a rose petal, which Leo quickly found out actually WAS a rose petal a moment later when Hazel started ghosting it over his already sensitive arms. This time the sound that escaped his mouth was a strangled moan, because despite the overstimulation to his ADHD brain, the pleasure he felt outweighed the frustration and slight fear that he had been feeling. 

Hazel met her boyfriend's gaze over their sub's head and she smiled, before kissing him, her eyes were incredibly gentle as she sat up and pulled the tiny Greek into her lap again, effectively ending the session. Frank huffed in annoyance at the abrupt loss of the feel of the Latino from underneath him, but knew better then to argue with his girlfriend when she had that look in her eye, instead he observed the little fire bender, who looked happily content, with his head lying on Hazel's shoulder and was on the verge of sleep, his eyes already closed. He was adorable, there was no other way to describe him, completely and utterly adorable, and both Romans were thankful he had grown up Greek, for if he had grown up Roman, he would not be Leo and there for not worth knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> On the Argo 2


End file.
